


Voltron psyche ward AU

by lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (meet keith in home for boys and became older brother figure), Allura - an intern, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Angst, Hunk - sad sad sad sad bulimia why you do this to my baby, I have no idea where this is going, Keif - anger issues (spicy boi) Aggressive anger, Lance - sad boi has self esteem issues WHYYYYYY, Lots Of Sad, M/M, Pidge - matt dies, Shiro - MOM MADE HIM SAD AND MESSED UP HIS ARM AND NOW HE HAS ISSUES AND PTSD, but they think he is ok, conspiracy theory crazy, coran - a doctor, doctor allura and coran, mostly keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou/pseuds/lookslikecinnamonrollbutwillkillyou
Summary: I have no idea if I will finish this, read the tags, I do have experience with depression and anxiety but have never been in a mental hospital so take most things in this with a grain of salt.





	Voltron psyche ward AU

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter not finished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets get into it my dudes.

Keith packed up his bag for the… well, he lost count how many times it has been probably at least 20. Things lately hadn't been going so well, but about a year ago was probably the best that things ever had. But it always went downhill eventually. Closing the door to the small silver car with a bang, throwing the duffel bag into the back seat. He looked at the lady who was to drive him to “a helpful and happy place, that I think you will really like” over the years he had seen the types of social workers, and had created some helpful categories. 

The old crones, they had been doing this for ages, after doing this job for so long the life seemed to have been sucked out of them, salt and pepper hair, a scowl, and a weird smell was the fews things that you could count on with them. Sometimes it was nice, they didn't talk to you unless they had too and never tried to sell you on dreams of hope and how a ‘nice family will take you in someday.’ 

Then there was the fresh-faced, straight out of college, I’m going to make an impact on this kids life, do-gooders. They were ALWAYS smiling, it was a bit creepy how does their face not move at just a constant joker type grin. But they would normally offer to go through some drive through and grab a coffee. Which would be nice if they didn't take it as an opportunity to try and become best friends with you. 

The woman driving was definitely sorted into the latter category. She donned a maxi skirt, flashy jewelry, bright lip gloss and some of the whitest teeth Keith had ever seen, almost as white as the 'Texan Christian cross' that hung around her neck, why were they always so damn popular. She turned to him smiled and opens her mouth here it comes. “Do you want to drive through a Dairy Queen? Maybe grab a snack for the road.” He might as well, “sure why not” he replied blank-faced. 

They got their ice cream and took the ramp back onto the highway. “So how are you feeling today?” Perky Patty asked, ya he pretty much expected that but he was NOT in the mood for talking, should have just told her was Lactose intolerant or some shit. “Look I know you know where we're going and why. You didn't ever try and hide the big piece of paper that you had to sign with my name on it letting you know that I am going to a MENTAL HOSPITAL for beating the shit out of some kid and that if I rip off your head that insurance will cover it and send you flowers. Jesus Christ, I get one drive to be away from idiots with their own issues and you want to be my best friend forever, many people who are much better at there jobs than you have tried and failed so just drive and accept that you aren't going to make a lasting dent on my life.” 

She looked at him thinking this was him blowing up at her. He really wasn't, today wasn't that bad of a day. But she didn't know that, and the fear in her eyes gave it away how much of a rookie she was when it came to dealing with shit. Her fingers tightened around the steering wheel making her knuckles, thankfully nobody talked the rest of the ride. 

The building was moderately sized, white and blue, and square, just short, a one story. There were no distinguishable attributes. It was one of the most boring buildings he had ever seen, and he once stayed in a home in hickville Arizona. 

Parking the car under a little tree, fresh face (he never did get her name, even though she probably told him) opened the door and grabbed his bag for him, tentatively handing it to him. They walked in signing him at the front desk, the social worker waved goodbye and the short plump little nurse walked him into a room. 

“I'm going to need your bag.” she held out her hand for his things, handing it to her she walked him in to a small side room. Took his bag over to a bin and set it down. Crouching over another bin “what's your size.” “medium.” She handed him a blue scrub set, grabbed the bin with his bag in and walked out of the room. Pausing to tell him "just put your clothes on the floor". He took this as a sign the should probably get changed. 

About 10 minutes later she returned with a clipboard and wristband with a red sticker. “Read through and sing at the bottom.” he just signed it was probably something about how they would let him leave when he was better, and that the state would cover his pay and such but on his 18th birthday he would have to leave. Plus what else would he do refuse and be deemed unable to make his own decisions and put in some straight jacket, no thank you very much he had seen movies. 

“Hold out your arm” he complied and the receptionist strapped a wristband on his left arm  
Keith Kogane  
ID: #255  
Room 12  
Aggressive anger (conduct disorder)  
Admitted by Emily Ross from Happy Kids Social Agency

That must have been her name Emily, she looked like an Emily, “alright let's get you to your room.” The nurse opened a door on the other side of the room leading to a hallway. “Now I think your roommate is in group therapy but he should be done soon. If you have any questions feel free to ask any of the staff or maybe your roommate. Doctor Dillen is out right now but he will meet with you soon.” he was lead to a small boring room with two beds two sets of drawers, and a small bathroom on the side. The only thing to show that there was a another person here was a bag had been shoved under the bed to the left. 

The lady left and closed the door. He sat on the bead to the left and let everything sink in. He was here, he was stuck, and he wasn't leaving, not for a long time. 

Normally Keith would have a very ‘go with the flow’ mentality, trying to ignore reality and hoping that people would just ignore him, but the last 48 had completely thrown off his grove. Which is why when his roommate walked in he was curled up on his bed facing the wall, away from the door. 

He herd shuffling and a yell. “WHAA, sorry didn't see you there.” Keith raised his head. He knew that voice from somewhere. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He looked over and “SHIRO!” he looked at Keith and in seconds his face lit up. “Keith! Oh my god you're here I haven't seen you in forever!” he said exclaimed over to him. The two embraced. Well really Shiro hugged and Keith just stood there in shock, so much had happened in a 48 hour period he just couldn't accept that he had found his one and only friend, he didn't get that luxury, happy reunions just didn't happen for him.

But for some reason it did today.


End file.
